


Lapso

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work, Psycho Pass
Genre: Original Character(s), alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque em um lapso ele havia feito algo que nunca teria imaginado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapso

**Author's Note:**

> AU com personagens de RPG. Baseado no universo de Psycho Pass.  
> Hotaru não me pertence, mas á ErikKaernk

Ele não estava mal humorado, o dia dele não havia sido ruim. Também não havia sido bom, ele estava apenas ok. Era um dia normal, nem bom, nem ruim, apenas... Comum.

O problema era que ele estava com fome. E tudo bem, ele podia ficar um tanto irritadiço quando estava com fome... Mas não era nada demais porque isso se resolveria assim que ele conseguisse almoçar.

Eram duas da tarde já, ele tinha aulas até essa hora, matéria extra-classe, nada demais, o problema era que naquele dia especifico ele não tinha conseguido nenhum tempo entre aulas para fazer um lanche. Resultado: estava desde as seis da manhã sem comer. E já eram duas da tarde. Podiam culpa-lo por estar impaciente?!

Então chegou ao self-service. Para aquela hora até que tinha muita gente. Suspirou mentalmente, tudo bem, não era como se ele não esperasse pelo menos uma pequena fila. Entrou na fila, observando a uma distancia de quatro pessoas os pratos vazios, sentindo o cheiro da refeição e sentindo a barriga roncar. Aquela sensação irritante de vazio, a ânsia de saborear algo em sua língua.

Por que diabos aquela fila estava demorando tanto? Olhou para as bandejas de comida e viu um dos robôs repondo. Revirou os olhos, mais uma acabava, para ser reposta novamente. Já se passavam cinco minutos e a fila não havia se mexido um milímetro!

Ah finalmente, movimento! Não havia mais nada a impedir, todas as comidas estavam nos recipientes, bastava que as pessoas se servissem e fossem embora. Ele só tinha esquecido uma coisa: a maioria das pessoas daquela cidade era inútil. E aparentemente sequer conseguiam se servir normalmente e ir embora, ah não, por algum motivo elas demoravam mais do que o necessário para botar uma porção de comida no próprio prato e então passar para o próximo.

Sentiu o estomago reclamar novamente, e ainda estava a distancia de uma pessoa... Dos pratos limpos, não era da comida, não era dos talheres, era dos pratos. Como alguém conseguia ser tão lesado ao ponto de atrasar a fila toda desse jeito?!

Fincou as unhas nas palmas da mão, irritado, tentando se controlar, ele só queria almoçar em paz e ir pra casa...

Bom, é nesses momentos que qualquer coisinha começa a lhe incomodar certo? Incluindo a conversa do otário na sua frente que ao invés de seguir com a fila, prefere bater papo com a coleguinha do lado, como se estivessem sozinhos no recinto.

Pigarreou. O homem olhou para trás como se houvesse tomado um susto e pareceu lembrar-se de onde estava, indo servir-se, mas isso não pareceu o suficiente para apressá-lo, não quando ele parou novamente para continuar seu assunto.

Nesse momento as juntas de seus dedos estavam brancas de apertar o prato enquanto ouvia a conversa do moreno desconhecido, ainda por cima ele não tinha capacidade de falar em um volume aceitável socialmente.

Começou a se servir, não tinha nada demais, como as pessoas demoravam tanto nisso? A resposta continuava na sua frente, parado feito uma porta. Na verdade não, porque portas, você podia passar por elas e elas não tinham braços que gesticulavam, quase atingindo seu rosto.

\- Se você não calar a sua boca e sair da minha frente agora, eu vou quebrar esse prato na sua cara.

Falou antes mesmo de pensar, foi algo tão natural que simplesmente escapuliu pela boca. Pôde sentir o gosto das palavras antes de raciocinar o que estava fazendo e só o percebeu porque o garoto tinha parado a conversa e o olhava entre o ofendido e surpreso. Até que começou a rir, um riso leve, não longo, mas que levou o ruivo ao limite de sua irritação.

\- Até parece.

O moreno não entendeu quando sentiu algo duro se espatifar contra sua cabeça, mas a dor foi grande o suficiente para desnorteá-lo.

O ruivo sentiu como se a mente tivesse apagado por um momento, no próximo ele apenas via os próprios punhos chocarem-se contra o rosto do adolescente mais velho que estava embasbacado demais para conseguir reagir à situação. Agora que pensava, não podia culpa-lo, era apenas um ruivo, baixinho, com cara de irritado e magrelo, ele mesmo não sabia ser capaz de algo assim, até que aconteceu.

Lembrava-se claramente apenas de uma coisa: A sensação de alívio ao sentir o impacto dos punhos com a carne alheia, depois de tanta frustração. Ninguém tentou impedi-lo, eram as pessoas da cidade e elas eram inúteis demais para sequer pensar nisso. É estranho o tipo de pensamento que corre na sua cabeça quando se está espancando uma pessoa.

Então aquele robô irritante lhe oferecendo um tratamento, foi quando se levantou para dar um fim naquela voz tecnológica chata que... Alguma coisa o atingiu. E ele caiu inconsciente.

A parte irônica quando se lembrava disso tudo... Era que não tinha conseguido seu almoço até o anoitecer quando eles serviram a refeição daquele hospício.

Porque era isso o que aquilo era. Aquele quarto branco e enlouquecedor!

Se ele se arrependia do que tinha feito? Por um momento ele se preocupara, depois de recuperar a consciência, afinal não era sua intenção matar o cara, mas... Depois de descobrir que ele continuava vivo... Não, ele não tinha nenhum arrependimento. De fato, havia até mesmo uma coisa que o assustava... Era lembrar o quanto gostara daquilo.

Agora que tinha bastante tempo para refletir, era o que fazia, e quando se pegava revivendo o momento e lembrando o quanto fora boa a sensação... Sentia medo de si mesmo, do que poderia fazer, ele que por toda a vida presara a ordem, que julgava como lixo criminosos e criminosos latentes... Ele também era um deles... O quão perigoso poderia ser?

Bom, como ele podia saber isso? Ele nunca se imaginara capaz de realmente atacar uma pessoa daquele jeito! E na primeira vez em que percebe ser capaz de tal ato simplesmente o pegam e o trancam dentro de um quarto branco como o nada e enlouquecedor, sem sequer lhe dar a chance de entender isso! Não era justo! Ele poderia se controlar, ele poderia aprender a reconhecer isso, ele...

O alarme soou. O maldito alarme, se ele algum dia descobrisse a onde estavam os reprodutores de sons, ele os quebraria em mil pedacinhos! Ah, é claro! Revirou os olhos observando os homens de uniformes brancos se aproximarem para cuidar de seu temperamento, como se ele não soubesse que todos ali dentro eram um caso perdido!

O alarme parou conforme ele se controlava, não precisava da ajuda deles pra isso.

\- E quando estiver recuperado. – Ouviu uma das moças dizer. – Tem uma senhorita querendo falar com você.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma moça? Mas ele não tinha ninguém além dos pai e eles estavam um tanto quanto chateados com tudo aquilo.

Não demorou muito para ser levado até ela, ficando atrás de um vidro para poder se comunicar sem oferecer perigo. Sério? Perigo?

Sentou-se e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que a menina do outro lado do vidro lembrava um hamster de enormes e redondos olhinhos inocentes... O que diabos aquela menina fazia ali?

\- Lino Vittorio? Meu nome é Hotaru... – Hotaru, não conhecia nenhuma Hotaru... Via a boca dela mexendo, e entendia por auto que ela se apresentava, mas não estava se importando muito... – Gostariamos de saber se aceitaria se tornar um Executor.

Parou, só então realmente prestando atenção nela. Um Executor? Ele que quando criança sonhava em ser Investigador, sendo convidado para ser um cão... Sabia que isso deveria ser revoltante... No entanto, aquela era uma das poucas chances que teria para sair daquele lugar cheio de loucos e recuperar o pouco controle sobre a própria vida.

\- Se você quiser um tempo para...

\- Eu aceito.

Porque ainda ficava surpresa? Hotaru se perguntava. Depois dos últimos dois executores que haviam recrutado, não era nenhuma novidade que eles aceitassem aquilo sem pensar. Sorriu, bom, isso facilitava seu trabalho.

\- Amanhã uma equipe virá busca-lo.

Assentiu e foi mandado novamente para dentro daquela pocilga. Ao menos essa era a última noite em que ficaria ali.


End file.
